


【授翻】simple thoughts/简单心思

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻：作者Shortsnout合集 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mind Reading, Pining, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：Stephen施了一个简单的读心术，让他能听到别人的心思。他觉得能够实现童年时代读懂想法的梦想绝对是令人惊叹的。他不知道的是，在与Thanos的战斗之后，Tony Stark已经想要他想了快有一年了。也许未说出口的话终于能够诉诸于世了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [simple thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002056) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 作者笔记：嘿！新文一篇！我从另一篇同人里得到的这个灵感，受启发写了这一篇，希望你们喜欢！  
> 分级是E因为我确实计划在后面几章里写一点相关的簧色。所以先警告一下哈！:)

Stephen Strange从来都不怎么遵守规则——更别说是他人的建议了。

Wong几小时前就告诉过他要离精神系魔法远一点——可能有潜在危险并以灾难结局收场。Stephen当着他的面笑了笑摇摇头，并假装答应了会离得远远的。但这不像是什么规则；更像个警告罢了。仅仅只是激起了他的好奇心而已。

现在是午夜时分——Wong大约一个小时前就睡了，而Stephen正在书架边上翻着书，急切地想要找出一本自己可能会感兴趣的——与精神魔法有关的书。这些咒语似乎都没能引起他的兴趣。他有看到过某个和联结相关的咒语——不，他不能那么做，这需要与他人联结。他也没觉得那种能跟人分享自己想法的咒语有多吸引人——似乎有点太压倒性了，而他通常还是挺注重隐私的。Stephen又拿起了一本书：诉说未来的魔法——真是老生常谈，无聊。他已经知道怎么窥探未来了。

Stephen回过头，一本浅色的线装书吸引了他的目光。他眯着眼睛试图看清书封上的题目，摇了摇头，将书抽了出来，拂去封面上的一丝蒙尘。上面只写了两个字。读心。

Stephen狡黠一笑—— ** **读心**** ！那时他还是个小孩的时候就想做的事情。他一直想弄清楚别人都在想什么。于是他急忙在最近的椅子上坐了下来，开始读。

当然了，需要念出一些特定的咒语——而且必须保证念对了。Wong的话在他脑海中不停回响，但Stephen将其抛到了一边——他要做这个。

他深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛——感谢他过目不忘的记性。他念诵了三遍咒语，放空了思绪。

他能记得的最后一件事就是伴随着坠落的感觉，自己的眼睛啪的睁开了。

 

***

_ _笨蛋蠢货白痴。像个他妈的傻子一样用了精神魔法。我警告过他别这么干了。_ _

Stephen醒了过来，眨着眼睛嚎了一声，“Wong，你他妈能不能闭嘴？”

Wong停下了脚步——他门口走出来，眉毛挑起，“我……我什么都没说。”

Stephen抬起头，揉着自己的太阳穴。“啊，你说了，你刚说了我是个笨蛋蠢货白痴你警告了我别用魔法。”

Wong的眼睛睁大了。 _ _哦操哦操什么情况？__

“用不着那么惊讶吧你的声音吵死了。”

“Stephen，我什么都没说——什么……”Wong皱起眉头，“你用了什么精神魔法？”

“呃……”Stephen紧张地笑了笑。

Wong走过去从地上捡起了书。“读心术。你这个他妈的白痴。“

“或者说天才。”

“Stephen，看着我的嘴唇。”王命令Stephen道。

_ _你个傻子。你现在能读心了。起码我的想法都是。_ _

“哦该死，”Stephen呼气道，“那……太 ** **酷**** 了！”

 _ _酷？__ “不，这 ** **一点都不**** 酷。Stephen，精神魔法太危险了，Stephen。”Wong揉了揉脑袋哀叹道，“我告诉过你要离它远点，要是你施错了咒，可能真的会伤到自己的。”

“好吧，但显然我施对了，鉴于我能听到你的想法了。”Stephen反驳道，站起来拿走了Wong手里的书。“不知道这会持续多久，无论如何，我可能应该研究下这个。”

_ _他甚至都没充分研究过？这么个鲁莽的——_ _

“别想完整句。”Stephen皱着眉瞪了他。

_ _操他的混蛋。_ _

“我还以为你不是个喜欢说脏话的人呢。”

_ _你惹我说出来的。_ _

Stephen冷笑着打开书，翻了几页，浏览着内容。“两周。持续两周。”

“不要利用这个，Stephen。” Wong警告他说，语气变得更严肃了，“我是认真的。”

“如果这不是为了利用起优势来，那施这种咒语的意义在何处呢？”Stephen回击道，眉毛扬起。

“因为人都有私人的想法，这就是为什么那些想法被称之为想法。而且，你会听到每个人的心思。走在大街上的时候你可能会感觉相当不知所措，这对你的大脑来说可能是灾难性的。”Wong摇了摇头，“你真的要当心。”

“我会没事的，Wong。”Stephen安慰道，转过身来把书放回到书架上。他朝门口走去，“相信我，我会没事的。”

_ _你现在是这么说，你个笨——_ _

“这么说可不太好哦Wong。” Stephen笑着说，回头看他一眼。

 _ _啊，操。__ “等一下！”

Stephen停下来，转身。“怎么了？”

“早些时候Stark来了一趟，我猜那会儿你可能还昏着。他说他今晚有个派对。你应该去。”

高个的至尊法师抱起了胳膊。“哪种派对？”

 _ _去就行了。__ “我不知道，某种复仇者们之类的东西。他邀请了我但我得守着圣所。所以你要是想去的话就你去吧。我觉得你应该去。”

“你刚刚不还告诉我说我可能会被一群人的想法压得喘不过气来吗？”

 _ _妈的。__ “是的，但是，你说你会没事的。我跟Stark说了你会去的，那时候我还不知道你昏过去了，因为你对自己施了点愚蠢的咒语。”Wong解释道，也抱起双臂。

“等等，你告诉了他说我会去？甚至问都没问我一声？”Stephen瞪着Wong。“你知道我不参加社交活动的，自从我不做神经外科医生之后。”

 _ _这就是为什么你应该去。__ “你需要朋友，Stephen。此外，打败Thanos已经快一年了，”Wong傻笑了一下，“而且你也知道如果你没出现的话Stark会有多失望。”

“呃——好吧。”

“会很有趣的，并且我猜既然我不会在那儿对你大喊大叫，你就可以去利用别人的想法了。” _ _当然了，要承担相应后果。__

Stephen皱眉摇了摇头。“我不参加派对。”

“好了，你今晚要去参加派对。我会看着圣所的。玩得开心。“Wong把他赶走。 _ _别喝太醉。__

“我会没事的。”Stephen轻笑着离开了图书馆。

 

***

Stephen站在Tony家门外，凝视面前这栋相当大的建筑。他闭上眼睛深深地吸了一口气——试图缓解一下血管里奔腾的焦虑感觉。他不记得自己上一次参加大型聚会是什么时候了——肯定是在意外发生之前。Stephen伸手捏住门把手，推开门，音乐和声音如洪水一般涌入了他的脑海。

_ _哦我的天！好有趣的派对！_ _

_ _我要喝一杯。再来一杯。_ _

_ _如果Sam再跟我开玩笑我就朝着他脸来一脚。_ _

Stephen松开了门把手，有点喘不过气——惊恐升腾起来。Wong说得对，他脑海被各种各样的思绪所充斥，压倒性地。他应该离开——离开那儿。

“噢！Strange医生！”一个年轻的声音突然响起，吓了Stephen一跳。他将头朝着声音那里转了过去，认出了是年轻的蜘蛛侠Peter。Stephen睁大了眼睛。

“Peter……”Stephen挑起一边眉毛。“你为什么会来这个派对？你是不是年纪还小了点？”

Peter眉头皱起了一点。 _ _所有人都觉得我太年轻了。__ “Stark先生说我能来，只要我不喝酒。所以我只是在喝水。另外，作为这里唯一清醒的人，看着所有成年人都喝的烂醉也挺有趣的。”他的回答是兴致勃勃的语调。 _ _但我希望我能喝就好了。__

Stephen的表情软了下来。“你很快就够喝酒的年纪了。”

 _ _是啊，也太久了。__ “不管怎么说，虽然我不知道Stark先生去哪儿了，但我猜他可能就混在人群里某个地方。他可能会对你说自己在酒吧随便吃吧。”Peter指了指身后。 _ _我好好奇他喝醉了会是什么样啊！他会，呃，变出好几个分身来吗？哦天啊，如果他喝醉的时候变出分身来，所有分身都会是喝醉的吗？哦我的天。__

Stephen被Peter的想法逗笑了——这心思比其他的要响一点，可能是离得近的缘故。“好的谢了，Peter。”

Peter点点头，然后继续走了，脑子里还在想Stephen的克隆人分身。Stephen又笑了笑，摇了摇头——这孩子真是个谜。

他深吸了一口气，朝酒吧附近的人群走去。声音和想法变得更加响亮，Stephen觉得自己的心率加快到了危险的速度。他觉得越来越不堪重负，呼吸困难。

_ _天啊，这个真难喝。_ _

_ _那边是巫师医生吗？他看起来脸色不好。_ _

_ _哇哦，Bucky今晚看起来很棒。_ _

Stephen扶住吧台的边，紧闭上眼睛，试图让自己的呼吸平复下来。操，他想。Wong说的真他妈太对了。但要我来也都是他的错，所以我可以怪他。

 _ _这家伙看起来糟透了。__ “嘿，Strange，是吗？你的名字是这个吧？”Natasha靠在吧台上，拍了拍他的胳膊。

Stephen抬起头，睁开眼睛望向盯着自己的红发女人。“是的，Doctor Stephen Strange。”

 _ _你总要自大地加上那个Doctor不是吗？__ “哦，好吧，很高兴正式见到你，不是在战场上。帮你弄点什么喝？”她问道，指着墙上的一排酒问。

“一杯威士忌酸酒，谢谢。”Stephen回应说。

 _ _我今晚做的第三杯了。酷。__ “好的，马上就好。”

Stephen点点头，呼了口气，扶住自己的头，脑袋里因为声音的浪潮疼痛灼热。他呻*吟了一声，希望自己带了止痛药——尽管他怀疑药会不会有用处。

“嘿，你还好吗，Strange？”Natasha问道，将刚调好的酒递给他。“头痛？”

“是啊。”

_ _那你他妈为什么还要来派对？_ _

“说实话是我的朋友Wong让我来参加派对的。”Stephen睁开眼睛，Natasha脸上困惑的表情告诉了他自己读到了她的想法，但她实际上并没有大声说出来。“我，呃，因为你可能在想如果我头痛的话为什么还会出现在这里。”

Natasha轻笑着摇了摇头。“好吧，我希望我能帮你。也许喝几杯会有帮助的。如果你需要去哪儿躺一下，基地周围那里有几个房间。我相信Stark不会介意的。”

Stephen对她笑了笑，喝了一大口酒，感觉喉咙里微微灼热起来。“谢谢，我记住了。”

他又揉了揉脑袋，从吧台那里站起来，又喝了一杯。他的视线在房间里转了转，拼命想找一个安静的角落出来。声音与思绪越来越大声，在他脑海里蔓延，将他吞没。当他看到通向外面的门时，一滴汗水从脸上滚落。操它的，Stephen想，我还是回去吧，这样太多了。

他朝门口走去。

_ _那家伙看起来不太好。_ _

_ _他去哪儿？_ _

_ _他不是才来吗？_ _

Stephen打开门，然后在身后关上，在思绪清晰过来的时候呼吸了一口新鲜空气。他揉了揉眼睛转过身来看着门，微弱的声响和音乐在关着的门的另一端微微发出闷响。他叹了口气，转过身去，直到门又打开了。“Stephen！”

Stephen张望了一下，睁大眼睛发现是Tony，后者关上了身后的门。对方穿着一身令人惊艳的黑色西装，搭配这红色领带与金色袖扣。“哦，嘿，Stark。”

 _ _哇喔，我喜欢他的西装。他看着帅极了。__ “你要去哪儿？我之前都没看到你进来。”Tony问道，扬了扬眉毛。

Stephen在听到Tony想法的时候脸红了一下。 _ _他觉得我很帅？__ “我，呃，我要走了。”

 _ _什么？但他才刚到这儿啊！__ “可你才刚到啊！”

Stephen深吸一口气，温柔地笑笑。“我头很疼，真的很抱歉，我希望我能留下来。”

 _ _我也希望你能。__ “哦，好吧，”Tony站在那儿，“你头痛的事我很遗憾。”

“我真的得回去了。我希望我能留下来参加派对，但头痛厉害得不行。”Stephen耸了耸肩。Tony摇摇头，朝Stephen走过来，将一只手放在他的肩膀上。

 _ _哇他的肩膀好结实我的天啊。__ “没关系的。”Tony盯着Stephen，微微一笑。 _ _这双该死的眼睛啊真他妈好看啊。__ “也许你可以明天再来，我们叙叙旧。” _ _很顺利，Tony。真他妈顺利。__

Stephen挑了挑眉毛。 _ _他觉得我的眼睛漂亮肩膀结实？__ “呃，是的，当然。我明天会过来的。”他回以微笑。

Tony放开了Stephen，点了点头。“太好了。那么回见。希望你的头感觉好一点！”Tony挥了挥手转身朝屋子里走去。 _ _我希望他能留下来，可能我应该鼓起勇气去……__

门关上了，这个想法就消失了。Stephen疑惑不已地扬起眉毛。 _ _鼓起勇气干什么？__

他一边摇头一边画出一个通往圣所的传送门。他走了进去，看到Wong放下书皱了皱眉。

_ _他他妈怎么回来地这么——_ _

“这真的是排山倒海，Wong，你是对的。”Stephen气呼呼地一屁股坐在Wong边上的椅子上，揉着自己太阳穴。“我没法久留。”

 _ _白痴。__ “嗯，是的，我告诉过你了。”

“那你还让我去参加派对，太蠢了。”Stephen嘶声道，怒视着他。

“我这样做只是为了向你证明这有多么难以承受。现在你知道了。我建议你在接下来两周内保持低调，直到你的咒语失效。”Wong嘀咕着低头看自己的书。 _ _他不会听我的，那个愚蠢的混蛋，他从来不听。__

“我有时会听。”Stephen翻了个白眼。

 _ _操，他能听得见我的。__ “更多的是很少听。现在我建议你上床睡觉去，直到头痛消失。你应该休息一下。”

“好主意。”Stephen站起来伸了伸懒腰，走上楼梯。“晚安Wong。”

“晚安。”Wong回道。 _ _愚蠢的白痴。__

“我听得到。”

_ _操。_ _


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen坐在椅子上，尽力将注意力集中在面前的书上。现在是清晨，Stephen非常安于将一天时间都浪费在读书和喝茶上——至少在他需要去拜访Tony之前，他已经答应了对方要去了。

然而，Wong正坐在他对面的椅子上，也在读书——而Stephen可以 ** **以相当响的音量听到这人的每一个想法。****

Stephen朝Wong皱着眉头。“你非得想得这么大声不可吗，Wong？”

 _ _我不知道。你非得要那么蠢然后施展精神魔法不可吗？__ Wong微笑着，什么也没说，甚至没有把目光从书上移开。

“怼得好。”Stephen摇摇头，怒气冲冲地合上了书。“当我要同时听到你读书的声音时，我没法集中注意读我自己的书。”

“那不是我的问题，”Wong嘟囔着，“我只是在读书而已，这是一种正常的活动。做了蠢事的是你，所以你要承受后果。” _ _并且不要再抱怨了。__

Stephen保持了沉默，但在从椅子上站起来走进图书馆之前朝另一个法师狠狠瞪了一眼。当Wong的声音变得几乎听不见了，他如释重负——能拥有一个清醒的头脑真好。

Stephen喜欢能够听到别人心思的感觉——他发觉这有些吸引人而有趣——尽管前一晚的聚会有点……排山倒海。所有这些想法——来自所有这些人，Stephen感觉自己的大脑就要爆炸了。不过，这还是一次有趣的经历。当他回想起Peter源源不断的想法，Stephen笑了起来。他好奇Peter的脑子里是不是一直都是这样子的——充满了兴奋、好奇、永无止境的想法。

他想起了Natasha，她似乎对Stephen完全是厌倦的。他记得对方说自己傲慢，就因为他自称为“Stephen Strange博士”。Stephen自己笑了笑——听到人们对自己的想法简直是疯狂。

然后他想起Tony本人——这个人的想法用一种健康的方式称赞了Stephen。Stephen脸红了，回忆起Tony觉得自己的眼睛很美、自己看起来很棒。从某种程度上来说这出人意料。当然了，Stephen的眼睛一直是他的招牌强项。他记得和Christine第一次约会的时候她是如何告诉他，他的眼睛是多么像一个通往大海的入口，充满了宁静与和平。但是被Tony Stark认为“很有魅力”又是另一回事了，毕竟他是那个穿着钢铁侠装甲的人，是那个拯救了世界使其免于化为尘土的人。

这不是桩坏事——根本不是——事实就是，好吧， ** **有所不同。****

研究——他需要更多研究。之后的拜访会是完美之选。Stephen可以读他的心思，判断之前是酒精在说话呢还是对方的心在说话。 

自从与Thanos的战斗以来，Stephen一直与复仇者保持着距离，只在某些怪物或其他外星生物出现的时候去帮忙。而在其他正常的日子里他都会守卫在圣所，保护圣所。

Tony总是来探望Stephen，有时是顺道来打个招呼又是是谈论自己在制作的新装甲。那友好而精彩——他们彼此的共同点比人们通常想的还要多得多。他们与对方的第一次相遇是一场斗智斗勇，两人都希望站在最前面——这足以让Stephen想要把自己的头拧下来了。当然了，他会选择时间宝石而不是傲慢的亿万富翁。

直到Stephen经历了一千四百万次未来，直到他看到了Tony Stark所做的无穷无尽的自我牺牲。

Tony必须活着才能保证击败Thanos，Stephen确信，但代价是将时间宝石给Thanos。他记得Tony在自己变作灰尘之前投来的忧郁表情——那是获胜的不幸的部分。

但从那时起，Tony对Stephen曾经抱持的那种冷漠感不见了，两人变得友好起来，即使Stephen与其他人保持着距离。

这样的感觉真好，尤其是在经历了意外事故以来、经历了多年的孤独之后。

Stephen叹了口气，坐在桌子旁，支手托腮。他需要一个接下来的计划——他需要更多的信息。Tony Stark真的被他吸引了吗？如果是的话，对方是否有兴趣追求某些东西？Stephen脸红起来，自己和Tony的样子在脑海中闪现而过——牵手，接吻，生活得满足的样子。

Stephen以前也和男人一起过，那还是上大学的时候，自己性向尚在探索之中。在一次聚会上他喝醉了，在后头的房间里给一个兄弟会的男孩口了一发。算是次有趣的经历，起码他享受于此。大学二年级的时候他在化学课的实验室里和搭档在一起了，不，从来也不算是一段关系，更多像是某种私密的放纵，两人都不想被抓到。明智的关系，Stephen从来没真正和一个男人发生关系。

最近的一段是和Christine，但在他透露了法师的能力之后她便离开了，说不想被卷进所有事情，这很公平——Stephen明白的。

另一个画面在他的脑海中闪现，这回显然有点不太合适了。当Stephen想象到自己和Tony在床上的时候，脸发烫起来；Tony躺在他身下，完全暴露，他望着Tony的胸脯上下起伏，呼吸一次比一次沉重。

Stephen感觉胃里涌起温暖的感觉，在他要被自己的想法弄到兴奋之前赶紧把脑海中的画面甩了开去。他站起来伸了个懒腰，回想了一下昨晚的紧张气氛，伴随每一次呼吸释放一些。他拿出手机查看时间——十点，现在去Tony家还为时尚早。他估计会差不多到中午过去，可能会吃个午饭——Tony邀请的时候有点醉意，没完全说清楚。 

Stephen走出图书馆，回到公用的休息室，Wong的想法回到了他的脑海。

_ _我饿了。也许我该让Stephen去给我弄点吃的。他有钱。_ _

“不多，”Stephen小声道。Wong吓了一跳蹦了起来。 _ _该死他妈的你这个——__

“不要吓我。”Wong一记怒视。Stephen笑了笑坐在Wong对面的椅子上，Wong平复情绪坐下来皱起了眉。

“我不会给你买三明治的，Wong。”Stephen告诉他，靠在椅子上。

“买吧，你也饿了。”

“我等下要和某人共进午餐。”Stephen微笑着简而言之地回答。

 _ _一个约会？我勒个去？__ “哦？”

“不是约会，只是叙旧。”

“和谁？”Wong歪下头示意Stephen继续，“得了吧，你不能就说这么点，然后不告诉我你是要和谁一起。”

Stephen叹了口气，“Tony Stark。”Wong睁大眼睛Stephen则眯起了眼睛。“不是约会，向你保证。” _ _至少在我确定是之前不是。__

Wong摇了摇头。“Stephen，我不知道这是不是一个好主意。记得吗？你现在可以读心。”

“这正是我要去的原因，说认真的，”Stephen挑眉，“我们真的要忘记是谁强迫我去参加派对的吗？”

叹息一声。“你什么时候听过了？我告诉过你，我是希望你体验下那种压倒性的感觉，也就是你不负责任的后果。”Wong恼怒地揉着额头。 _ _有时候你真的气死我了。__

“是的，我知道，所以我会用给你买吃的来补偿你的。”

“我还没同意呢。” Wong哼了一声。“事实上，你刚还拒绝了。”

“因为你惹恼我了。”

“我们惹恼了对方。扯平了。”

“很公平，”Stephen伸手进口袋里掏出几张纸币。“喏给你拿去，去熟食店自己买点东西吧。”

Wong微笑着张嘴。“谢了，拜托，请小心点。显然，我无法阻止你读你朋友的心思，但请记住，这些想法应该是私人的。尽量不要提起，不要让他知道这个。可能这样更好。”

Stephen叹了口气，摸摸自己的后脑勺。“我知道，但我不会撒谎，不去管道德立场的话，听到人们对我的看法还挺有趣的。”他耸了耸肩，微笑着。“我已经有听到一个人认为我是一个傲慢的人了。” 

“好吧，他们没说错。”Wong笑着从椅子那儿站了起来。

Stephen什么都没说，只是在看着Wong离开的时候笑了起来。他朝后一仰，长长地舒了口气，等待可以去Tony家的那一刻。 

 

***

Stephen发现自己又一次望着Tony的大楼，深呼吸以平复内心的紧张。他急切地想要更多地了解Tony的感受，急切地想知道那只是酒后胡言还是对方的真实感受。

门开了，Tony出现了，穿着休闲服，带着灿烂的笑容。“嘿，Stephanie，你来了。Friday告诉我你在外面。”他招手让法师进门。

“Stephanie？新叫法。”Stephen傻笑着走了进去。

“每隔一段时间就要改改绰号，你知道的，保持新鲜和凉爽。”Tony在他身后关上门，笑了笑。 _ _我得说，我真的很喜欢Stephen穿着休闲服的样子。__

“那——”Stephen停住了，意识到Tony并没有大声说出来那些话。“那挺好的。”他喃喃道，总算没把那句感谢说出来。

“无论如何，我希望你在魔法届的事情一切顺利。”Tony的微笑有点调皮。“学什么新法术了，邓布利多？”

Stephen笑着摇了摇头。 _ _你根本不知道的。__ “没有，你呢？在弄装甲配件？升级？”

 _ _我应该告诉他手套的事吗？不，我要给他个惊喜。__ “不，只是一些小小的升级罢了。”他说。 

Stephen困惑地扬了扬眉。 _ _手套？什么？__

Tony注意到Stephen脸上满是奇怪的表情。“为什么这么疑惑？我一直都会做升级啊。”

Stephen重新回到了现实中。 _ _操，好吧，读心。__ “没什么，只是想点东西。”

Tony走到吧台后面。“关于什么？你想聊聊吗？”他拿出两个酒杯。“喝点什么？”

“喝的？大中午的？莫非 ** **你**** 需要聊聊？”Stephen戏谑道，语气轻松无比。“什么都没想。”

“该死的，如果你不想当一个成年人的话，我可以给你倒点苹果汁。”Tony回击道，伸手到下面掏出一瓶酒。 _ _该死，我希望他没觉得这是场约会。__ “两个朋友一瓶酒，单身母亲一直这么干。”

Stephen猛吸一口气，竭力不要对Tony的想法做出评论。他用嗤笑代替了直接评论：“但你不是单母亲。”

Tony一边把酒倒进两个杯子里，一边轻块地嗤之以鼻。“Stephanie，无论Peter什么时候做了什么我都去照顾他，真的算是单身母亲了。” _ _尤其是__ ** _ ** _单身_**_** _ _这部分。虽然我希望这种情况有所改变。__

Stephen拿起酒杯，跟着Tony，后者开始朝沙发走去。Stephen坐到Tony对面，靠在舒适的沙发上。“是啊，你的单身生活，进展得怎么样？”

 _ _无聊死了，唉。__ “你的意思是说Pepper离开了我之后？”

Stephen小心翼翼地点点头。“除非你想告诉我，不然我不会强迫你说的。”

Tony抿了一口酒，叹了口气。“一切都很好。我知道她离开我有充分理由，你也知道她仍然是我生活中不可或缺的一部分，是我公司的CEO等等诸如此类。她只是不想卷进我不断的、鲁莽的危险事件当中了。” _ _我在很多事情上伤害了她。__

法师的表情柔和了下来。“那很公平。”他突然笑了笑。开始研究吧。“也许你需要一个更愿意承担风险的伴。”

Tony的眼睛张大，脸上浮起了一丝小小的红晕。 _ _天啊，他不知道我有多想要。我希望我能——呃，闭嘴，Tony，别再寄希望于此了。__ “我同意。只是，呃，不知道从哪里找起。”

“好吧，”Stephen在杯子后面假笑了一下。“你有没有想过什么人？”

 _ _有啊。你。__ “没有。”

Stephen在得到了确认之后睁大了眼睛——他正喝了一口。这个突如其来的确认让他吓了一跳，微微呛了一口咳嗽起来。Tony站起来开始帮他拍拍背。

“哇——哦，你还好吗Stephanie？”Tony问道。 _ _他呛住了吗？我说了什么了吗？我只是说了，__ ** _ ** _没有_**_** _ _，是吧？__

“是的，嗯，”Stephen咳嗽道。“只是——呛到气管里了。”他的脸变得有点红——他来到这里想研究下结果直接得到了确认。他抬头望着Tony，对方的手还在揉着自己的脊背。Tony移开了手，然后摸了摸自己的后脑勺。

“让我担心了。”

“好吧，我没事了。”Stephen试图笑了笑，尽管他的思绪正在飞转。 _ _他真的很喜欢我。天啊天啊，我该怎么办？我要对他采取行动吗？不，我不能那么做，他会知道有事情不对劲的。也许，我应该调个情？我不知道怎么回事，我向来不擅长这个啊__ 。“所以……你没想到任何人？就，一个都没有？”

 _ _要是你知道就好了。__ “不，虽然我很希望有。可能现在喜欢上某个人会超级有趣的。”Tony说着站起来，走到原先的位置坐了下来。“怎么，你现在是对某个人有兴趣？” _ _拜托说没有。拜托了。除非是我。不然别说了。__

Stephen思考自己是否应该说是Tony，但出于某种原因他拒绝承认了。“不，现在没有。像鸟儿一样自由。” _ _我在搞什么？他喜欢我，他想和我做点什么，为什么我不开始做点什么？可这是错的。我知道了他以为我不知道的事情。你能想象他会有多尴尬吗？__  

 _ _我希望我有足够的勇气告诉他。__ “酷。看吧？单身母亲们。” _ _已经差不多快一年了。__

Stephen吓了一跳，又咳了起来。 _ _一年？他喜欢了我有一年了吗？__ 他突然站了起来，几乎透不过气来。“我——呃，好吧。”

“嘿，你还好吗，Strange？”Tony站起来，慢慢朝他伸出一只手。

Stephen缓缓点头。“是的，抱歉，只是——想事情。”

“你真的不想谈谈吗？我知道那有用的。”

“不，”Stephen摇了摇头。“我不能——不是这个。”

_ _我不知道是什么。我只希望能帮他。_ _

“你可以的。”Stephen不假思索地脱口而出。Tony睁大眼睛眉毛扬起。Stephen迅速意识到自己刚刚说了什么。

“我——什么？” _ _我难道大声说出来了？__

 _ _操操操该死，回过神来Stephen__ ** _ ** _回过神来_**_** _ _！__ “我的意思是，呃，你可以聊聊的。关于你的问题，如果你想的话。”

 _ _哦好吧小伙子，不了谢谢。__ “不了，谢谢伙计，我不会聊我的麻烦的。”他轻轻地笑了一声，又啜了一口酒。

 

***

其余的“非约会”成果令人愉快。Stephen发现了更多关于Tony明显迷恋自己的证据，尽管实际上他并没有发现这是从什么时候开始的。他也不能在没有正面询问的情况下去获取那些信息。当Tony讲到了复仇者的会议的故事时他们都大笑起来——以及他有一次如何捉弄了Steve的事情。

“是的，我在他的椅子底下放了一个放屁垫子。”Tony耸了耸肩，露齿一笑。“你可以说我小孩，但这真他妈好玩死了。” _ _我应该享受我的乐趣，尤其是在发生了这所有一切之后。__

“我想这意味着你和Steve之间一切正常了吗？”Stephen皱着眉头问道。Tony叹了口气，耸了耸肩。 

“我不太清楚。有时我看着他，会想起他差点杀了我，但我也想起我们是成年人，必须一起工作。我不妨尝试从这样的做法中找点乐子。” _ _而且，我也不再需要他当朋友了。你就是个好朋友，为了我的命放弃了时间宝石。__  

Stephen的嘴微微张了张——时间宝石。Tony把那当作……浪漫的标志吗？那并算不上浪漫，那只是唯一的方式——虽然他确实发现自己在事情发生之前就欣赏这个男人了。“有道理。”Stephen掏出手机看了看时间：两点钟了。他应该离开回圣所去了。他站起来舒展了一下，于是衬衫下摆微微翘了起来。

 _ _哦我的天啊，伸懒腰了，苍天啊苍天啊该死的别看__ ** _ ** _别看了TONY耶稣基督上帝啊_**_** _ _。__ “要去哪儿了？”

Stephen在这个思考过程中保持了微笑。“我必须回圣所了，你知道的，履行我法师的职责。”

 _ _啊哦。__ “无聊。”Tony咕哝道。

Stephen朝门口走过去，开门然后转过身来。“今天我过得很愉快，我们应该再来一次。”

 _ _上帝啊，请吧。__ “当然了，我的荣幸。” _ _上帝，拜托。__ “我很高兴。”Tony跟着Stephen送到门口，说道。

“对了，Tony？”

“嗯？”

“这么说可能有点莫名其妙，但是无论你想冒什么险，都应该去试一试。你可能会对结果满意的。”一个微笑闪现。

 _ _Tony不解地皱皱眉，冒险？什么冒险？还有那种微笑。我的天啊那样的笑。__ Tony回以微笑，“我不知道你在说什么，不过当然了。” _ _等一下他是在说我么？他知道了吗？我有那么明显吗？不，我做不到。__

Stephen轻笑一声。“回头见了，Stark。”

他关上门，Tony站在门口，透过窗户看着对方打开一扇传送门走了过去。

_ _他是什么意思？_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：Tony有多可爱？多可爱的宝贝啊。  
> 译者笔记：可爱铁上线，内心全是：我去我去他好帅不行不行托尼你要矜持你要忍住！（然后万万没想到奇奇开了个挂）


	3. Chapter 3

图书馆里静悄悄的——除了Stephen正在翻阅一本书页发出的声音。法师坐在桌边，胳膊肘支在上面，手托着脸，这是个无聊人士专用姿势。Stephen受够了压倒性的思绪袭来的感觉，正拼命寻找某种答案——也许是一种削减咒语效果的办法，又或者是控制他能决定何时读心的方法。他叹了口气，砰的一声合上书推开。没什么有用的信息，除了他之前用来施咒的那本绘着长春花书里的冗余信息。

Stephen的手机传来振动的噪音，打断了他的沉思。他茫然从口袋里拿出手机，Tony的名字显示在屏幕上。

 ** **你今天打算做什么？**** 硬邦邦的文字。

Stephen微笑着，心脏漏跳了一拍。他用语音发了个快速回复。

****看守圣所。今天轮到我。** **

手机几乎一瞬间就嗡嗡响了起来。 ** **我可以过来吗？正无聊。****

****当然。** **

Stephen脸上泛起了一丝红晕——鉴于他已经确认了那一点，事情就有点不一样了。他试图让Tony接受暗示冒个险，但他明白需要更说得具体一点。他只是不知道怎样在不提到精神读心这件事的情况下提起这件事。

并不是Tony那么明显，Stephen会知道的唯一原因就是读心术。

也许他应该向Wong寻求点建议，他应该在Tony到来之前尽快做决定。

他离开了图书馆，发现Wong在椅子上休息，一边看书一塞着耳机。从Stephen听到的想法来看可以说Wong正全神贯注于自己的音乐。事实证明要引起对方的注意比想象的还要难。

“Wong。”他有点大声地喊道，坐着的人无视了他，翻过书页。Stephen叹了口气，翻了个白眼。 

“Wong。”他再次说道，用了更大声。Wong注意到了并抬起头，摘掉一个耳塞，脸上带着一点不耐烦。

“怎么了，Stephen？”

“我需要一些建议。”

 _ _真的？现在？__ Wong暂停了音乐，摘掉另一个耳塞，合上书。“好吧，关于什么的建议？”

“关于，好吧，读心这个事情——”

“该死的不，你自己把自己陷进去的，你可以自己出来。”

“不，我的天，我需要一些有关它的建议，而不是摆脱它的建议。拜托了Wong。”Stephen恳求道，在Wong对面的椅子上坐下。

 _ _与之有关？__ Wong挑眉。“好的，有什么问题？”

Stephen叹了口气，揉揉额头。“我知道了一些我不应该知道的事情。”

“喔，是的，你可以读到隐私的想法。”

“但是就比如——”Stephen呼了口气，摇了摇头。“呃，就是，我知道了一些不应该知道的关于Tony的事情，但同时也是一件好事。”

“无所谓，”Wong直言不讳，“你不应该知道的，所以你无能为力。或者说，不应该有所作为。” 

“但在某种程度上我觉得这个不太一样。”Stephen回答道，眯起眼睛。“原谅我听起来说得好像我们是青少年一样，但我相信Tony……好吧， ** **暗恋**** 我。”

Wong眨了眨眼，脸上露出了一些表情然后爆笑起来。Stephen扬眉朝他投去一个疑惑的表情。

_ _暗恋？他妈的暗恋？这他妈为什么这么好笑啊？天啊，他听起来真可怜。_ _

Stephen瞪了一眼对方。“嘿。”

“对不起，一点儿都不。”Wong笑着吐出一句。

“我真的需要帮助——我不知道该怎么办，而你是我唯一可以一起讨论此事的人。”

“什么都别干，”Wong冷静下来，深吸一口气，“顺其自然。假装一切都正常。”

Stephen沮丧地哀叹，“只是我不能这么做。知道别人不知道的事情感觉很诡异，而且我可能还是他最不希望知道的那一个。以我对Tony的了解他肯定会将这件事自己保密的。”

Wong摇了摇头。“确切地说，Stephen——是你不应该知道。你必须像正常的一样继续下去。”

“但如果……”Stephen犹豫着朝另一个方向瞥了一眼。

_ _好小子。别告诉我。其实你对他也有感觉。_ _

“我可能是有。”Stephen靠在椅子上叹了口气，直接坦白了。“我想做点什么，关于这个，但我不应该知道，而且他的感情也并不是很明显，所以我不能当面问他。我得想办法让他说出来。”Stephen觉得脸上有一股暖暖的热量，他脸红了——有点尴尬，就像个高中生青少年一样说这种话。

Wong深深呼了一口气——介于叹息和生气之间——Stephen无法分辨出是哪一种。“你试过没有，你知道的，调情？”

Stephen耸了耸肩，“没，不完全是。”

“好吧，那就是你喜欢某人的时候会做的，对吧？”

“但他也没真的和我调情过。”

“他是Tony Stark，他和所有人调情——你只是假设这是他的个性，他所做的事对他来说只是一件司空见惯的事。”Wong从椅子上站起来。

“嗯，是的，直到我听到他对我的想法，我不能就直接告诉他——他是一个注重隐私的人。如果他发现我能听到他的心思——好吧，我可能直接完蛋了。”

“所以你知道要做了什么吧？”Wong问道，伸了个懒腰。

“什么？”Stephen振作起来。

“在咒语失效之前，不要和他交流。保持低调。”

“太晚了。”

 _ _你他妈——__ “什么？”

“他马上就过来，应该很快就到了。”Stephen站起来。“哎呦。”

你是个笨蛋。一个大笨蛋。Wong絮叨着走向另一本书所在的书架，抓起书来回到椅子上。“就像我说的，你让自己陷入了困境，你可以自己摆脱它。”

“你帮了大忙了。”

“反正你无论如何也不会听我的意见，为什么我还要费心给你建议呢？”

“有道理。”Stephen感觉口袋里传来嗡嗡声——是Tony发来的信息，说他已经到了。Stephen深呼吸了一下试图缓解一些焦虑，然后打开了圣所的大门。Tony站在外面，穿着一件Metallica的T恤，一条牛仔裤和一双脏兮兮的运动鞋，另外头上还戴着那标志性的太阳镜。

“Stephanie，嘿，谢谢你邀请我到你简陋的家来。”他朝法师笑笑。

“实际上，如果我没记错的话，”Stephen一边笑一边走到一侧让让Tony进来。“是你要求来的，而我只不过同意了。”

_ _妈的，他说得对。上帝啊，希望我没惹恼他。_ _

Stephen不得不忍住告诉他“没有”的冲动。

Tony越过Stephen的肩膀瞥见了Wong，后者还躺在椅子上。“嘿Wong！”

Wong回应了一声“你好”，举起手来表示打招呼。Tony对着那个干巴巴的姿势轻笑了一声，转回来向着Stephen。“所以，最近怎么样？”

Stephen朝图书馆做了个手势示意Tony跟上自己。“好吧，你知道，我正在处理一些我必须弄明白的事情，但除此之外，一切都很好。你最近好吗？”

 _ _事情？他在处理什么事情？可能是巫师魔法的东西哈哈，我不懂那个。__ Tony耸了耸肩，“其实没什么。只是在做我的装甲。” _ _还有手套。__

 _ _又提到手套了。__ Stephen想知道那会是什么。“哦，好吧，很酷。”

两人走进图书馆，Tony震惊地睁大了眼睛。 _ _噢哇哦，我从来没来过这种地方。天啊。__ Stephen给了他一个疑惑的眼神。

“你真的从没来过这种地方？”Stephen挑眉问道。“你看起来像是很敬畏。”

“我是的，”Tony说。“它太……棒了。宏大。这么多书。”

“你没去过图书馆？”

“我去过。”

“那为什么语气这么惊讶？”

“这是一个 ** **魔法**** 图书馆。”Tony笑着说，漫步在各式各样的书架间。“就比如，你有关于法术和见鬼的书。太他妈神奇了。“

Stephen微笑着，感觉脖子有点红了。“嗯，是的，我想你可以说我们这里的大部分书都是关于法术的。但也有一些历史书，你可以了解至尊法师和其他事情的历史，如果你感兴趣的话。”

 _ _一点儿兴趣都没有。__ “尽管我认为你的法师爵士乐很棒，但我觉得我不想读一本关于它的无聊的历史书。”Tony笑着说，走回到Stephen身边，后者正靠在其中一个架子上。 _ _现在，如果这里有一本关于他的书，我会读得很快的。__

Stephen的脸红现在变得更加明显了，他深吸了一口气，接着咧嘴笑出声了来。“我想你说得有道理。”

Tony走近了一点。“你知道，Stephanie，我们能聊聊泰坦上发生的事吗？我知道我们之前已经讨论过了，但我想知道更多细节。我本来要说这个的，但完全忘了。”

Stephen转了个身，感觉有些不适。“当然可以。不过，我以为我已经告诉了你一切了。”

“是的，但是，”Tony将手搁在自己脑后。“你究竟都看到了什么？”

“一千四百万个未来——”

“我知道这部分，但是，你看到的是什么？你知道，失败了的那些。”Tony呼气，摇了摇头。“你总是含糊其辞。”

Stephen双唇紧抿成一条缝，眼神软了下来。“在我身临那些未来时，了解了很多有关于你的事情。”

 _ _是什么意思？了解了很多有关我的事情？__ “什么？”

法师叹息着避开了他的眼睛。“你做了许多自我牺牲。真的——真的感动了我。”他迎上Tony好奇的目光。“我一次又一次地目睹着你死去。”

Tony睁大了眼睛，张开了嘴。“哦——噢。”他的脸有一点浅浅的粉色。 _ _哦天啊。__

“是的，我记得，我看到过一个未来。我们在泰坦星上与Thanos作战，他……他设法打倒了我。我撞到了脑袋，昏迷不醒。他要杀了我——握紧拳头，宝石开始发光。而你——”Stephen在凝视的目光中咽了一下唾沫。“你跳到了他面前。甚至毫不犹豫地，承受了打击。” 

Tony保持了沉默，但仍与他目光相接。 _ _我会这样做的。__

“你就那么为我牺牲了自己——为一个告诉你会选择一块石头而不是你的人。一个对你嗤笑、傲慢自大的我，你还依然为此牺牲了自己。”Stephen扬起嘴角，露出一个认真的笑容。“我非常尊重你，甚至从那时起就敬佩你。”

 _ _他很敬佩我吗？__ Tony又摸了摸自己的后颈。“我……如果有必要的话我会这么做的。你知道，我很钦佩你。我觉得你的魔法很厉害，好吧，我很享受我们的玩笑，能和与我的智力旗鼓相当的人争辩真是太好了。” _ _我觉得你也很有吸引力。__

Stephen微微脸红，呼了一口气。“嘿，谢谢你，你自己也没那么糟。”他将颤抖的手放在Tony的肩膀上，温柔地笑了笑。

Tony睁大了眼睛，触碰让他的脸变得愈加粉红了。他的眼神沿着Stephen的眼睛向下一直到嘴唇。 _ _天哪，他太美了。要是我能吻他就好了。我想要。我太想要了。__

“那就做吧。”Stephen不假思索说了出来。

Tony向后晃了晃。 _ _哦我的天我大声说出来了？不，我没有，那他妈是怎么回事？__ “做——做什么？”

 _ _该死。哦他妈的。__ “唔，呃。”Stephen找不到借口了。

_ _我没有大声说出来。天啊我——_ _

“你是没有大声说出来。”Stephen认栽地叹了口气，Tony朝后退了一步，眉毛拱起。

“不好意思？”

“我……前几天我玩了个咒语。”Stephen摸着后颈承认道。“我弄了一个读心术。我……我能听到别人的想法。“

 _ _对不起，__ ** _ ** _什么_**_** _ _？“__ 什么？”Tony眯起眼睛。“你——你一直在读我的心？”

“没有！好吧，是的，”Stephen摇了摇头，“但不是故意的！这是个实验性的东西。我只是碰巧在你附近，我无法关掉它。”

“所以你……”Tony视线向下。“你一直能听到我的想法？所有的？从……什么时候？”

Stephen叹了口气，“派对。”

“那个派——”他摇了摇头。“操他妈的，Stephen。” _ _所有一切，甚至……甚至我他妈的——我的天啊。__

“Tony——”

“不，我不——”Tony举起手来。“我真的不想听。”

“Tony，等等。让我解释一下！”Stephen恳求道，向前一步。

“我的想法是隐私，Stephen！”Tony怒气冲冲地举起手。“而你就都听到了？哦，我的天啊。哦天啊，当你告诉我冒险时，你他妈的是这个意思？你是在说我——”Tony停顿了下，磕磕碰碰说道，“我对你的感情？”

“是的，”高个子的人呼气道，“我想要你开始点什么。我想努力让你意识到你应该对此做些什么，因为，好吧，我也喜欢你。”

“Stephen……”Tony低下头。“我不知道。我觉得…… ** **被侵犯了**** ……不知怎的。我不知道。”

“Tony……对不起，我以为那没问题的，我以为那只是件有趣的小事——”

“包括侵犯私隐？”

“我不是故意的——”

“我现在不能谈这个。”Tony开始离开。“我需要一点时间。把自己的想法留给我自己。”他朝图书馆出口走去。 _ _太尴尬了。真太他妈的尴尬了，该死地太尴尬了。他很幸运，他真的太过分哦他能听得见我的他妈给我闭嘴！__

“Tony！”Stephen喊道。“等等！”

“干什么！”Tony转过身，瞪着眼睛。

Stephen向前走，眼睛直愣愣的。他一气呵成地托住了Tony的脸然后将自己的嘴唇摁向矮一些的男人。Tony犹豫了片刻，然后慢慢放松了下来，双手找到了Stephen的臀部。

_ _我的天啊，他在吻我，他他妈的在吻我。我快气死了，但他吻我了我怎么能生气。操操操操他的嘴唇。天哪。我——_ _

Stephen撤开了，蓝色的眼睛盯着棕色的眸子。“我告诉你了就吻我吧。”

Tony深吸一口气，笑了。“不要以为这档子事情就那么过去了。”

“嗯哼。”

Tony歪着脑袋。 _ _那，你能听见这个吗？__

Stephen点点头，轻笑一声。

_ _好吧，我猜这下可能会很有趣了。_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：亲亲，亲亲，温柔的焦虑。  
> 译者笔记：打包送上圣所+10086的托尼。来得比想象要快的掉马你们觉得是为什么呢？看一眼分级就该明白了！充分利用一下咒语吧两位！


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：嗨，请享受这一章满满的下流吧！

一阵凉风吹过图书馆，Stephen的脊椎打了个颤。他目不转睛地凝视着矮个子男人的眼睛，思绪狂乱。Tony的想法并非一成不变，而Stephen能破译出对方脑海里闪现的每一个念头。Tony的目光径直与他的胶合在一起，盯着Stephen，脸上露出一抹自得的笑容。

“你想太多了。”Stephen说，嗓音低沉绵长。Tony以一种轻浮的神情挑了挑眉，眨了眨眼睛。

“你也是啊——你在想接下来要做什么。”Tony笑着说，语气轻快，“那我来帮帮你的忙吧。你已经吻了我了。”

“我确实吻了。” 

“读一下我的心，Stephen。”Tony眨眨眼。 _ _再吻我一次。__

Stephen的手指颤抖着攫住Tony的臀部，将人拉近，用嘴贴上了对方的身体。Tony的手臂寻着了Stephen的，一点点向上移动直至停留在对方的两颊，用拇指轻轻抚过突出的颧骨。Tony的嘴唇很柔软，带着微微干裂的触感，当Tony用舌头舔过Stephen的下唇，Stephen陶醉在其中。他将Tony拉近，喉咙中溢出一声低吼，他将彼此紧紧地压在一起，尽可能地将距离与空间消弭。Stephen可以感受到自己的兴奋感渐渐昂扬，在胃里聚集起来。Tony在触碰下呻吟着，Stephen已经感觉到有半硬的勃起抵住了自己大腿的内侧。

 _ _Stephen，你对我做的这事情啊。__ Tony充分利用了读心术，然后一边继续品尝Stephen的嘴唇一边微笑着。 _ _天啊，我渴望了这个好久了。__

Stephen发出一声介于咆哮与呻吟之间的声音，就着位置的优势将Tony欺到了靠墙的书架上。他将自己的唇移到Tony的嘴角，然后缓缓挪到耳畔，柔柔啃住耳垂。“从什么时候开始的？”他朝Tony的耳朵低语，发觉一阵颤栗穿过了Tony的脊椎。

“操，”Tony喘息道。一直都觉得你很性感，从你在泰坦星上放弃那块石头起就喜欢上你了。

Stephen的唇追索着Tony的脖子，吮出了一枚瘀伤，接下来会很明显的。“你觉得我们会不会进展得太快？”

“天啊，不。”Stephen的话喷薄在Tony的皮肤上，令他喘息。“我一直想要这一刻。” _ _一年来我一直想被你推到墙上。__

Stephen转回到Tony的唇边，口中溢出一阵愉悦的呻吟。“尽管我很乐意这么干，但我觉得卧室可能会更舒服点。”

 _ _随便你怎么处置我了。__ Tony的思绪如铃声响起，Stephen闻言浑身直颤。Tony Stark，亿万富翁，天才，复仇者，让他随便怎么处置自己。兴奋愈发明显，急切地让他想要更多摩擦与压力。他顺着Tony的意，挤压磨蹭着，而Tony甚至懒得压抑便发出了响亮的呻吟。

“嘘，”Stephen朝他的嘴唇低语，“Wong可能会听见我们的声音，而且我也不想在图书馆完成整套性爱讲座。”

“那就带我去你房间，医生。”

Stephen撤开来，望着Tony——这人的嘴唇因接吻而肿胀起来，脸颊因为兴奋而发红——这样子让Stephen的阴茎在裤子里一阵抽搐。他用悬戒造了一个通往自己卧室的传送门，门飘浮在空中，Stephen一边温柔地抵住Tony的唇一边抚摸着对方的头发，然后将Tony完全推进了传送门。Tony跌跌撞撞地倒进了床里，跪趴着用双肘支撑住身体。Stephen随着他进去，关上传送门，居高临下站在Tony身后。

“有点儿粗暴，对吧？”Tony笑着拉住法师的衣服向下扯。他吮吻Stephen留下了一道淤痕。 _ _我喜欢粗暴。__

Stephen感到自己在Tony口中呻吟。他将Tony更深地压进床铺里，直到他的脊背展平。

_ _太。多。衣服了。_ _

Stephen抽身笑了笑。“我可以迅速解决这个问题，但如果你想慢慢来，我们可以用正常方式做。”

Tony坐起来，脱掉衬衫，把它扔到一边，露出了姣好的腹肌与胸口中央小小的圆形疤痕。“床上魔法听起来不错，但也许我们该留着以备后用。”他捉住Stephen的手，摁在伤疤上。

Stephen沉沉喘息，脸上露出微笑。“你真美。”

Tony双颊泛起酡红。“我也可以对你这么说。”

“你还没看过我呢。”

“我想看。”Tony用手攥住 Stephen衬衫的下摆，将衣服向上剥过头顶，丢在地板上，和另一件被丢在那儿的衬衫在一起。Tony用手抚摸着Stephen的胸脯，瞳孔放大。 _ _真美。太他妈的美了。__

Tony的手指划过Stephen的乳头，引来伴随着一阵颤栗的呻吟。“天啊Tony。”

Tony得意地笑笑，嘴巴找到的Stephen的脖子舔舐吮吸了上去。Stephen趁机抓住了他牛仔裤的腰带。Stephen拢着手掌握住凸起，Tony屏住了呼吸，朝着他的脖子发出了绝望的呻吟。 _ _哦，天啊，是的哦天。__

他摸索着Tony的牛仔裤上的口子，手指微微颤抖拉开拉链。法师将牛仔裤褪到对方的屁股上，露出了黑色的短裤。Tony的唇与Stephen的相遇，牙齿碰在一起，引出了一点笑声。

_ _我觉得自己像个青少年。_ _

“我也是。”Stephen笑着朝他的嘴唇说着。

Stephen用手伸进Tony的内裤，握住了他勃起的根部。Tony抵着Stephen的嘴唇呻吟。 _ _太他妈棒了你的手。__

作为回应，Stephen将Tony的小伙计从内裤里释放了出来，然后长长地撸了一记，让Tony脊柱直颤。

“真粗，”Stephen喟叹一声，缓缓地上下爱抚着他的阴茎，“就和我想的一样。”

“妈的，Stephen，你——哇哦。”当Stephen一边扭动手腕一边去亲吻他的脖子，吮下另一枚明显的淤痕时，Tony喘息不已。 _ _我他妈我操好棒。__

“唔，继续想。”Stephen用拇指挑逗着Tony的缝隙，引来了另一阵极响的呻吟，在房间里回荡。“我喜欢听你想。”

 _ _求你，让我看看你。全部的你。求你了。__ Tony的双手扣上Stephen的腰带，呼吸颤抖着，拉开拉链，一鼓作气将裤子与内裤都嗖的扯到底。Tony低头望着赤裸裸的阴茎，用手环住，朝着它扭了扭屁股，Stephen颤栗起来，Tony笑了。

“小伙计硬了这么久了吗？”Tony挑眉，戏弄道。

“天啊，是的。”Stephen说，放开Tony的阴茎，捂住了脸。“该死的，不过值得等上那么久。”

Tony上下游走，以稳定的节奏用嘴唇摁压着医生的唇，吞掉了对方低沉的呻吟。 _ _天啊你听起来太赞了。你的声音真他妈性感。我好想要听你在我口你的时候说下流话啊。__

“唔唔嗯！”Stephen的喘息声被他尽数吞去。“你……”

Tony又飞快地吮吻了另一下，点了点头。“躺到床上。”

Stephen点点头，让自己到床上平躺下来。Tony的视线追逐着Stephen的身体，从他胸口的毛发一直延伸向腹股沟。他将Stephen剩下的裤子都脱了下来抛到一边，然后趴到Stephen身上轻轻吻他的嘴唇。嘴唇离开Stephen的时候空虚的感觉让Stephen发出微微的声音。Tony缓缓向下游移，沿着Stephen的胸膛向下亲吻，慢慢朝胯部移动，然后轻轻啃了一口他大腿的内侧。

_ _嗯，看看你。我可以把你整个吞掉。_ _

“哦，天啊。”Stephen的胸部上下起伏着，浑身因兴奋而颤抖。Tony自得地笑着用手圈住Stephen的家伙，轻吻了一下顶端。

_ _继续，在我给你口的时候说点下流话。继续。_ _

“操，你真操他妈的性感。”Stephen哀叹一声，此时Tony继续在他的阴茎上使起了劲。

Tony深吸一口气，将Stephen的阴茎用嘴吞了进去，一点一点深入直到顶端抵住了喉咙后面。Stephen呼叫出声，双手立刻抓住了Tony的头发。Tony被突如其来的力道弄出了呻吟。

_ _我喜欢你扯我头发的样子。_ _

“是吗？我打赌你就知道，你这淫荡的骚货。”

Tony撤开嘴，从根部一路舔到顶端。 _ _是你的骚货。__

“我的。”

Tony手上施力，嘴又回到了Stephen的阴茎上，上下律动，热切地听着Stephen发出声音。

 _ _很高兴你在我这么干的时候发出那种声音。我也可以对你说下流话。__ _ _你真是太大了宝贝嗯嗯嗯爱死爱死爱死这个了。__ Tony又朝深处吞了一次，Stephen用尽了所有的意志力才克制着没将他的屁股推过去。

“你的嘴，Tony，你的嘴真他妈太……太完美了。”他用双手牢牢抓着Tony的头发，将对方向上拉扯。Tony伸出舌头轻轻挑逗顶端，眼底闪烁着兴奋的光芒，脸颊涂满红晕，Stephen不禁感觉到一丝冲动的情绪——他实在是太美了。“你真的美极了，我爱你这活泼的小嘴，我想和你一起来。”

Tony呻吟着，眼睑颤抖。Stephen抓着Tony头发将他拉起来，于是他完全覆在了Tony的身上，然后将嘴唇压在Tony的嘴唇上。Stephen伸手动了动手指，一瓶润滑油出现在他手中。Tony停下了吻，饶有兴致地看着润滑油。

“真方便。”他笑着，只吐出了这一句。

Stephen将Tony的内裤褪到底，Tony踢掉了这障碍。

“我的手可能不太适合做这个。”Stephen承认道，脸红了起来。Tony从Stephen手中接过润滑油并点了点头，倒了一堆在自己手上。

“不用担心。”

Tony没有与Stephen断开胶着的目光，而是用手分别环住彼此勃起的阴茎，碰在一起，被这触感弄得溢出一声嘶声。他缓缓移动着手，Stephen的呼吸起伏不定，直到他抚上顶端，用拇指挑逗着彼此的缝隙。嘴唇还和Stephen的紧贴在一起，压抑着呻吟。

_ _天哪，这太神奇了。_ _

“嗯，”Stephen朝他的唇呻吟着。“Tony……继续……”

Tony加快了节奏，嘴唇依旧贴着Stephen的嘴唇。法师的双手抓住Tony的臀瓣，促使他移动并猛得一推。Tony被自己与Stephen的阴茎在手中撞到一起的感觉激得尖叫出声。

 _ _你太他妈好了，Stephen，天啊。感觉太奇妙了。__ “Stephen，我的天啊……”Tony呻吟道。

“马上要到了。”Stephen哽咽道。Tony坐了起来，将头向后仰，好让他再向前推一些。Stephen的手依然捏着他的屁股，推挤着他。

_ _我也是。_ _

“Tony！”

Stephen的呼吸一滞，因为一种无法抗拒的感觉在胃里汇聚起来。他闭上眼睛，双颊泛着红色的光泽，汗水沿着脸颊流下，他让高潮淹没了自己，将自己带向一个辉煌的、奇迹般的存在，被星星所围绕。

_ _操操草草我他妈要到了你这棒呆了的家伙我他妈要来了。_ _

紧接着Tony迎来了自己的高潮，溅满了Stephen的阴茎和自己的手，随即倒在了Stephen身上，然后翻到一边。两个男人都气喘吁吁，满脸通红，然后笑出了声。

“哇哦。”

“简直不敢相信我们居然就这么做了。”Stephen微笑着低声说。

“没错。那么久了你是一直在等这个机会吗？老实说比我想象的还要棒。”Tony需要深呼吸几次。 _ _这个人性爱之后的样子简直美得令人窒息。__

Stephen笑着点点头。“你也是。”

“哦，对了，你可以听到我想什么。”Tony站起来，发出咯咯的笑声。“我们应该清理一下。”

“衣柜里应该有毛巾。”

Tony拿了毛巾回来，把彼此擦干净。“这样我们现在算是什么了？”

Stephen挑眉。“我们？”

“你懂的。我们。我们刚刚做了爱，承认了我们的感觉，现在我们是什么了？“Tony揉了揉后脑勺。“我真的很想请你出去吃个饭。”

Stephen微笑着，眼睛一亮，坐了起来用双唇捉住了Tony的唇。“我很乐意。”

“明晚7:30。我来接你。”

“听起来棒极了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：啧啧啧啧美味哦美味！  
> 译者笔记：魔法永远最好用。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：更新很慢，因为我慢，但我也是一只忙碌的小蜜蜂，要处理学校和生病的事情。但是，嘿，这就是人生啊！享受这一章吧。

Stephen在椅子上躺着放松，试图研究面前的句子却发现自己做不到，脸上不由露出一丝微笑。他的思绪飘到了前一天晚上，只觉自己的心怦怦直跳。他回忆起当时自己感受到的激情与绝对的狂喜，笑得更灿烂了。他心满意足地不自觉地笑出了声，没意识到Wong正捧着茶和书走到了他身后。

_ 是什么让他心情这么好？Stephen向来不会有这么好的——噢。 _

Wong噗通坐到椅子上，低头看着自己的书，甚至没抬头看Stephen一眼。“你们做爱了。”

Stephen从书里抬头冒出来，扬起眉毛，“你说什么呢？”

“猜都不用猜，你可能能读心，但我一看就知道做爱之后的好心情是什么样。”

Stephen眯着眼，红了脸。“你知道做爱之后的好心情是什么样？这就是为什么你撅着个屁股的缘故？”

“我没有，”Wong简而言之，眼睛仍然专心致志盯着自个儿的书，“再者，所有迹象都显而易见。你很开心，还哼着小曲儿。你试图把注意力集中到书上，但脑子在想着前一晚发生的事情。我会知道是因为你甚至都没发现我在这儿了，何况是在你可以读心的情况下，所以你显然在想别的事情。你们做了爱，你们——”Wong停顿一下，微笑着抬了抬头，“你和Tony Stark上床做爱了！”

“怎么猜到的？”Stephen挖苦地低语，脸上露出狡黠的笑容，“是的，我做了，相当惊人。”

“等一下——”Wong睁大了眼睛。“你——你们在图书馆干的吗？”

“没。”

“谢天谢地，不然我得把所有东西消消毒。” Wong叹了口气，向后靠到椅子上。

“只要个简单的咒语就行，可能几秒钟的事。” Stephen开怀一笑，翻过去一页。“他今晚要约我去吃饭。”

_ 哦？晚餐？ _ “哦。所以你得认真严肃对待。”

Stephen挑眉，露出困惑的神情。“为什么？”

“你懂的，”Wong比了个手势，“你想认真发展一段关系，不只是一时冲动放纵。”

“嗯，是的。”Stephen觉得耳朵尖都有点发红。“我没把昨夜当成一夜情。他也没有，因为他约我出去。”

“有意思。” _ 真有意思。 _

“就像你说的，怎么个‘真有意思’法儿？”Stephen偏头眯着眼问。“继续。”

“如果冒犯到你了，那不好意思。”Wong耸耸肩。“我的意思是，你从来都不像那种会约会的类型。这么多年了，自从你和Christine分手之后，没见你带人回家过。”

“好吧，我——” Stephen顿了顿，回顾了一下过去的几年。Wong说得没错，他从没对任何人感兴趣有多长时间。“我想你说得对。但在Thanos的整个事情之后，我就一直对Tony有兴趣。”

“我就知道，你花了很多工夫和他在一块儿。”Wong回答得很简单，翻过书页。“无论如何我很高兴看到你和他一起很开心，毕竟现在是我见过的你心情最好的时候之一了。”

Stephen微笑着短促地笑了下。“想象一下这会对你的心情有什么影响。”

黄哼了一声，摇了摇头。“你想得美，Strange。我现在对追求任何人或任何事情都不感兴趣。”

“你知道，生活不仅仅只意味着守护圣所。”

“真业余。这就是我们的生活。”

“无聊。”Stephen站起来，合上书本伸了个懒腰。“无聊。无聊。真无聊。”

_ 烦人，烦人，真烦人。 _

Stephen瞪着Wong。“嘿！”

Wong只是微微一笑，没有回答他。

 

***

Stephen气呼呼地盯着自己的镜子，此时是七点差十分，他的胃因为纯碎的紧张而翻江倒海。他叹了口气，知道自己不该紧张的，特别是想到前一夜的事情是那么激情四溢——

他的阴茎抽搐了一下，他立刻低头看了一眼。“别，”Stephen摇了摇头，“你给我乖乖待着，先约会。”

斗篷飞了过来，舒舒服服搭在他肩头，Stephen再次叹了口气，摇了摇头。“不，你不能待我肩上，我今晚要出门。”

斗篷从他肩头脱开，在身边盘旋着，好像在盯着他看似的。

“约会意味着不穿斗篷。”

斗篷做了个轻轻点头的动作飞出了房间，好让Stephen专心看着自己在镜子里的模样。一身黑色的西装，以一种相当勾人的样子勾勒着他的身材。头发向后梳齐，两鬓灰白的发丝在被发胶固住的黑发衬托下愈发明显。胡子修剪得整整齐齐，完美地与脸颊还有突出的颧骨相辅相成。

浴室盥洗池边放着的手机嗡嗡响了两声，Stephen瞥了一眼，心脏在看到屏幕上显示的Tony的名字时狂跳了一下，信息显示道： ** 我到了。 **

Stephen抓起手机放进口袋，走出房间爬下楼梯，打开了门。Tony站在门外，笑意盈盈，双手插在兜里，太阳眼镜在日落余光之下反射出光芒。Stephen忍不住回以微笑，脸微微红了。

_ 哇，他看起来——迷人极了，令人惊异。 _

“谢谢。”Stephen回答道，而Tony则拱起了眉毛。

_ 我说出来了——哦对了，他能听到。 _ “总有一天我会真正记住这事的。”Tony笑道。

Stephen关上圣所的门轻笑一声，“你昨晚肯定记得。”

“哦，现在别说这个不然我就吃不成晚饭了。”Tony咧嘴一笑，伸出胳膊让Stephen去拉，Stephen握住了，挽住了Tony。

“就在附近，我知道你对坐车怎么想的。附近一家不错的餐馆，叫Messagers。有点花哨不过我今晚要带你去。”

“感谢你不是开车。我还没好。”Stephen喘了口气。

“这个我理解。”Tony用他没被挽着的手轻轻拍了拍Stephen的胸。“你经历了一场悲惨的事故，显然，嗯，你知道的，很糟。”他轻轻叹了口气，“我也有自己的噩梦和要对付的破事。”

“纽约大战。”Stephen压着嗓子低声说道，他听到Tony呼吸紧张了一下，然后微微点了点头。

_ 该死。 _ “是的，那是一个很大的问题。”Tony咬着牙说，“事实上非常大。”

“你知道，那次惨败期间我一直在工作，还是我事故之前的事情。”Stephen深吸一口气，脸色变得有些苍白。“我记得我刚刚做了一台手术，然后一则新闻播报了那些外星生物袭击了纽约。我隔着窗户望去，就看见了它们。”

_ 他，在那家医院工作，照看病人，然后所有乱七八糟的事情就发生了。上天啊。 _ “你一定吓到了。”

“当然。”Stephen紧张地笑了笑，希望自己消除这种条件反射。“不过我觉得我们应该聊点别的。”

“你说得对，”Tony甩甩头简短一笑。“约会不适合创伤后事件。” _ 约会是来享受美好时光、享受彼此陪伴的。 _

“嗯，我 **确实** 很喜欢你的陪伴，如果能变成固定节目的话更加。”Stephen莞尔，Tony脸上明显涌上了一层红晕。“你真的老忘了我能听到你想什么。”

“呃，有时候我会记得而且记着要当心，有时候我觉得你太好看了导致我忘了。”他微笑着，像一道耀眼的光芒让Stephen心尖儿发颤。Tony的眼睛满是美好，在夕阳的余晖中闪闪发亮，直到夜晚笼罩在他们身上。

 

***

在Stephen看来约会相当棒。两人相处非常融洽，对任何讽刺挖苦都会朝着彼此做出快速的俏皮回击。这是场完美的匹配赛，彼此都保持了谈话的节奏，Stephen从没有过这种感觉。他和Christine也有智慧的交谈，后者在各方面都非常出色，但她不像Tony那样能跟得上自己机智的讽刺。

约会结束后两人手牵手，带着餐厅里喝的香槟带来的微微醉意走回家。他们笑着享受着属于他们的生活，聊起了彼此大学里的日子。

“我记得有一次，Rhodey和我，我们去参加一个派对，但其实是个停电派对。一切都是黑暗的。真是激动人心的经历，喝醉了，什么都看不清楚。”Tony停了停，笑笑，“我只记得和一个女孩子跳了舞，你知道的，她一直缠着我，我就和她跳了。我看不见那是谁，所以为什么不呢，是吧？”

“我总有个感觉这个故事会有点不一样的转折。”Stephen回答道，一边笑着握紧了Tony的手。

Tony表示强调地点点头，大笑了起来。“哦，你说得太对了。所以我们跳啊，跳啊，她在我身边疯狂扭，我在等她转身然后我可以真的干点什么，直到她最后停了下来。莫名其妙的，然后她就……走了。我有点半硬了所以我觉得她可能是感觉到了所以害怕了还是什么的。直到晚会结束后Rhodey跟我说他是怎么以为有个女孩和他跳了舞直到对方突然勃/起了。然后我才意识到发生了什么。”

Stephen停在半路上，大笑着弯下了腰。“你和Rhodey在大学里互相磨蹭了？那真他妈太疯狂太搞笑了。天啊，你告诉他了吗？“

“当然了。然后一开始他使劲骂我说我只是想让他更难堪，直到我说‘不，我才是，我们正跟着某abba的歌跳着舞’我发誓他的眼睛从没瞪过那么大。这绝对太疯狂搞笑了。”Tony摇了摇头，弯腰笑着眼泪都快流下来了，“我仍然会时不时提一提这个，从中找点乐子。”

“如果我和我的大学朋友还保持联系的话，那我也会这么做的。”Stephen耸了耸肩，然后用空着的手摸了摸后脑勺。“嗯，公平地说，我实际上并没有这么多。我是个混蛋。”

_ 不知怎么的我发现自己并不惊讶。 _

Stephen抱怨一声，“喂。”

Tony笑着捏了捏对方的手。“放松点，所以你大学的时候就是个混蛋。没什么大不了的。你现在有朋友了。”

“还有男朋友。”Stephen傻笑道。

“还是个有名的有钱的。” Tony耸了耸肩。“你确定你不是在找色鬼甜心爹地？”

“拜托，不许再提这个。”

“好吧，你真没趣。”Tony挑逗着，调皮地努努嘴，倾身靠在Stephen耳边低语，“不过现在来点糖我会很 **爱** 的。”

“我们在公共场所，Tony。”

“已经很晚了！”

“差不多快到我的地方了。或者，如果你真的那么想要，我可以直接开个传送门回卧室。”

“等下。” 

Tony停了下来，抬头望着天，脸上露出一丝笑容。“今晚月色很美。”他松开了Stephen的手。Stephen点头表示赞同，扬起脖子抬头看天。Tony飞快地把眼神放在身边这个人身上，打量着。

_ 从没想过我还能在月光下看见一个这么美这么闪闪发亮的人。 _

Stephen低头看着他，夜空（谢天谢地）让他掩盖了脸红。“你是个傻瓜。”

“彼此彼此。”Tony抚上Stephen的脸，缩小了彼此的距离，在Stephen唇间落下一个轻吻，然后轻轻舔咬了一下Stephen的耳朵。“你现在想开那个传送门吗？”

“天啊，你真了解怎么让我兴奋。”Stephen呢喃着在他们身后创造了一个门，将Tony推了进去，然后走进去关上了门。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：下一章我向你们保证是车。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：车车车  
> 是的我还在学校，是的我快要休息了，是的我会写完文先，我保证xoxo

随着Stephen挥动手指，传送门在身后关上了，他的眼睛黏在了已经趴撑在床上的男人身上。

_ _你做那些魔法的时候看着太性感了。_ _

“嗯，我吗？”Stephen向前走去，笑着说，“当我做那些魔法的事情的时候你喜欢吗？”

“你是什么，某种读心者吗？”Tony偷笑一声，伸手追索抚摸着高个男人的颧骨，“那么，读一下我的想法，魔法师。”

_ _我想要你操我，直到我尖叫着杀人了为止。_ _

Stephen听到Tony的想法时呻吟了一下。

_ _操我，直到床都塌了为止。_ _

Stephen把Tony推倒在床上，将嘴巴锁在了另一张嘴上。Tony的手缠着Stephen的脖颈，拇指在皮肤上轻轻滑动一路向下去解衬衫的扣子。他用了点力将料子从Stephen的肩膀上推下来，Stephen抖了一下替他做完了这项工作，完全不在乎衣服会掉在哪里。Tony的手探索着Stephen的胸膛，感受着肌肉与骨骼的每一处凹陷与痕迹。Stephen被Tony的手覆在胸口的冰凉触感激得一凛，一根手指抚上了他的乳头，Stephen在Tony的口中呻吟出声。

 _ _你和你的乳头一样敏感呢。__ Tony的想法响亮而清晰。 _ _天啊，我可以吸一吸。可能要吸几个小时吧。__

“嗯，那是什么阻止了你？”Stephen朝着他的嘴低语，颤抖的手向下拖去，抵上了Tony裤子里不断变大的凸起。Tony被这压力刺激得喘息。

 _ _因为我——__ “噢！” _ _想要吸爆你。__

Stephen站起来，纯粹是饥渴的，因为发现Tony迅速地解开了自己的衬衫然后丢到了一边。Tony急切地朝Stephen爬了过来，跪趴下来，这个高度能完美地够到Stephen的裤子，Tony迅速地剥掉了对方的裤子和内裤，睁大了眼睛。此刻暴露的勃起弹到了他脸上，Tony的目光遇到了Stephen的，当Tony用舌头从囊袋滑向柱尖，那双眼睛仿佛在笑。

“天啊，Tony。”Stephen叹息着自然而然用手覆住了Tony的手轻轻扯了一下对方。Tony发出一下低低的吼声。

 _ _真美味。__ Tony舔了舔嘴唇，然后抓着根部轻轻吮了一下顶端。 _ _抓着我头发的手感觉很不错，你应该再添上一只手。__ 当另一只手如愿而至抓住他的头发，他又低吼了一声。

Tony在Stephen的阴茎上辛勤投入着，一边上上下下移动着手，一边在阴茎周围落下亲吻。头发上的手攥得更紧了，Tony放松下颌与喉咙，保持着目光的接触。

_ _使用我。继续。我的嘴是你的。_ _

Stephen把他拉得更近，在柱尖顶到Tony喉咙深处时大叫出声，他抽插进出，保持与Tony接触，以确定对方没事。

 _ _天哪，你喜欢吗？你喜欢把我当成是私有的娼妓是不是？我也喜欢。天啊，你都这么大了。__ Tony伸手向下去解开自己的裤子，掏出阴茎来抚摸。 _ _我喜欢。天啊我他妈爱死这个了，我可以这样子就出来。__ Stephen的手律动地更快了，看着自己在Tony口中来回进出，感觉呼吸都绞紧了。

他加快了节奏，将Tony的头发攥得更紧了些，使得Tony喉咙里发出了低沉的呜咽。“Tony，天啊——”他将Tony从自己的阴茎上拉开，看到还有唾液像小桥似的粘连在马眼上。“我撑不住很久了，而你说了想要我操你。”

Tony带着挑逗的表情舔了舔嘴唇，“从技术上说，我没那么讲 。”

“没有，但你想了，我听见了，所以——” 他把Tony推回去，躺平在床上。“我要操你。”Stephen扯掉Tony的裤子丢开，打了个响指，一瓶润滑油和一个避孕套出现了。

“天啊，真是太好用了。”

“所以现在你说出来了。”Stephen得意一笑，在手指上挤了一堆润滑油。

“该死是啊我说了。你太他妈性感了，魔法宝——噢！”

一根光滑的手指侵入了Tony的后穴，他向后仰起了头。“慢点。慢点。那里已经有些时候没被用过了。”Tony对他说，脸红起来，微微沁出点汗来。

“对不起，”Stephen放慢节奏，小心翼翼地前后移动手指。“我太忘情了，忘了我们那晚上实际上没有真的走后门。”

“哦，没事，宝贝，很棒，开始感觉好好好好好极了。”Tony抓住了床单呻吟道。“继续，宝贝儿。”

Stephen将手指滑进去，另一只手则环住Tony的阴茎撸动。Tony发出一叠声的呻吟与诅咒。

 _ _他妈的天啊，苍天啊，我要。__ ** _ ** _更多。_**_** “再加一根。”他呜咽着说。

“如你所愿。”Stephen毫不犹豫地又加上一根手指，额外的扩张让Tony哭叫出声。“你还好吗？”

“比还好要好多了，那简直太他妈舒服了。”Tony呻吟着，一只手伸进了他的头发，让他喘息起来。“太辣了。你真热辣。”

“ ** **这儿**** 才热辣。”Stephen跪下来眨眨眼，手指仍将Tony的小洞捅穿着。他倾身向前，手指从根部摸到Tony勃起前端的窄缝蘸了蘸，然后抽开手摁在嘴唇上，一边移动着另一只手，抽了出来。

“我的天啊，你他妈再这样下去我坚持不了多久了。” _ _如果他继续这么干我的天啊我们甚至都不用开始做了他的嘴他的脸——__ “Stephen！”

“嗯，太多了吗？”

“是的，不是，”Tony双手攥住床单，“只是他妈的可能的话我想要你进来，能快点嘛，你觉得我们能做到吗？”

“你觉得你已经准备好迎接我了？”

“他妈的快做你这个怂包！”

“哦我的天，看看你的嘴可真会干。”Stephen轻笑着撕开了安全套的包装。

“一旦你把你的玩意儿插进来你会听到更多好听的。”Tony连声道。

“耐心点儿，亲爱的，我在努力呢。”他将安全套戴好，将Tony的腿抬起来搁在他肩膀上。Stephen凝视着Tony，挑眉，“你准备好了吗？”

“你居然还要问吗？”

“好了吗？”

“是的，我准备好了，”Tony呜咽着，“拜托，来吧，不过慢点儿。”

Stephen听从了，缓缓前送，看见Tony的嘴在他进入他身体的时候努成了一个“O”形。他抓住Tony的双腿，每当听到一丝不太舒服的声音便用拇指摸摸对方的腿。

_ _天啊，他好大。_ _

“谢谢。”

“不用客气。现在动一动。“

“真独裁。”Stephen摇了摇头一边开始推动。

“是你的独裁者”

“有点多愁善感啊？”

“闭嘴，操我。”

Stephen笑着加速，放开了Tony的腿，向前倾身，这样Tony就被从背后整个包裹住了，被从后面紧紧倚靠着。Stephen转向Tony的脖子发动攻击，在锁骨上方吮吸出一枚好看的吻痕。

Tony对于全世界都可能知道他被标记了这件事丝毫没有表示羞耻。Tony从没见过这男人这么直接。

“操是啊，操，操我天啊，你这个魔法小子，巫师，医生，管他什么的，操啊！”

“Wong绝对能听到我们了。”Stephen在他腿间嘀咕着。

“我得到了我该死人生里最棒的鸡巴，我看起来像是会在乎被谁听到吗？”Tony说着，感觉一只手拥住自己。

“那就让我们来瞧瞧你能叫多响。”

Stephen的手上下翻滚，配合着抽插的节奏。他的手因为这个动作有点痛，但他似乎不以为意——Tony全身的状态值得手痛一下下。Stephen一定要记住这个画面：Tony仰面躺在床上，一只胳膊覆住额头，另一只攥着床单，面色潮红，嘴唇浮肿，脖子上因为欢愉的啃噬留下淤青红肿的伤痕，胸膛随着一波又一波的呻吟快速起起伏伏——他处在一种纯粹的幸福的状态之中。

 _ _真他妈爽，所以——“__ 哦！” _ _天啊，我一直等着这个呢。操他的——__

Stephen感觉有些窒息——他显然已经有段时间没那么做了。他祈祷自己的耐力能再撑上一会儿。

“你真他妈美，”Stephen呻吟着，“天啊，我甚至无法形容你有多完美。”

“我也可以——啊啊啊——对你这么说——操操操啊——”

Stephen改变了节奏，放慢了一些，倾身吻住Tony的唇。“你感觉很棒啊。”他对着嘴唇呢喃着，沿着下巴向上轻轻摁下吻触。

“不会很久了，哦天，撑不了多久了！”Tony喊道。Stephen微笑着，用拇指摁着Tony的窄缝戏弄着。男人扭动着屁股，Stephen又加快了速度。

 

 _ _操操操操操操操操操哦我他妈天啊他妈的——__ “S——Stephen……要去了……来了……”

“来吧。”

最后一声呼叫，Tony扭动着屁股，释放了出来。Stephen望着他，感觉到了手上与身下溢出的黏腻。Tony气喘吁吁地呻吟着，足以将Stephen逼过崩溃的边缘，他放慢了些，一边亲吻着Tony的脖子，一边让高潮达到了顶峰。

Stephen撤出来，剥掉安全套扔掉，随即倒在了床上，紧挨着Tony，气息混乱，大汗淋漓，仿佛他们刚跑完了一场马拉松。

“上帝啊这难道不是你经历过最棒的性爱吗？”Tony一边用前臂擦着汗一边问。

“百分之百是的。”Stephen说。“你的想法太淫荡了。让这变得更棒了。”

“那你必须承认。”Tony说着转过身来，“你能听到我的想法感觉有点怪，但当我给你口的时候，还能说点下流话变得很有趣了。”

“嗯，别说了，我老了，不能再来一轮了。”

Tony灿烂地笑起来——Stephen爱极了这种笑容——真诚、欢愉的笑容。他回以同样的微笑。Tony咯咯笑出了声。

“告诉我，Doc，你看的1400万个未来里，有发生过这种事情么？”

“我们有没有做爱？”

“是的。”

“好吧，”Stephen皱皱眉头试图思考，“老实说我不知道。我知道我们有在一起的，但也有很多这样的事情。我和Wong也有一个，别问我怎么样了，我只是简单浏览了一下。”

“好吧，我很高兴你是和我在一起了。”Tony轻笑着伸手温柔地摸了摸Stephen的脸颊。“我要去洗澡了，要一起吗？”

“嗯，乐意之至。”

_ _眼睛，眼睛真他妈好看。_ _

“谢谢。”Stephen小声说。

_ _天啊，他妈的不用谢。_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿色色色色色。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：我终于写完了另一篇同人，天啊我喜欢这个希望能写更多，但我的计划就到这儿啦。谢谢所有的评论支持！  
> 请务必评论告诉我你们最喜欢的内容！我都会回复的，当然了<3

第二天早晨有些宁静。Stephen坐在椅子上读书，一边偶尔在给Tony发短信的时候朝着手机微笑。这个人一小时前回家去了解释说有点装甲的东西要弄，留下了一个短吻（但持续的时间其实比想象的要长一点）然后离开了。想到这儿Stephen笑了起来——他不记得上一次这么睡过去是什么时候了。Christine吧，当然，差不多很久以前的事了——他想念那种感觉。

他的思绪被一阵响亮的抱怨打断了，抬起头看见Wong抱着书朝他走来。后者嘴唇一动没动所以Stephen听到的是对方内心的愤怒。 _ _这鬼地方让人根本睡不着。吵死人了。__

“对不起，昨晚上我们声音有点吵。”Stephen对他说，脸有点儿红。

Wong嗤之以鼻摇了摇头，“感谢你让我想把耳朵割掉。”他将书砰得一下放在桌子上，抱着胳膊。Stephen瞥了一眼那个书，扬起眉毛。

“新推荐？”

“不是，”Wong翻开书。“因为你和你的男朋友相当……吵，搞得人根本睡不着，我就去图书馆做了点研究。读心术有个反咒语。”

Stephen微微翘起嘴唇。“你知道的，这很酷，但我觉得我想这两周都保持这种状态。呃，挺好的。”

 _ _白痴。__ “不，我们要逆转它。一开始这是个危险的咒语，但如果你打算把它用来你…… ** **淫乱**** 的话我 ** **绝对**** 不会让你继续保持这种能力的。”他用完全是厌恶的语气说道。

“啊，得了吧。”

“不，Stephen，这对你的脑子来说很危险。记得派对上发生的事情吗？你的大脑会不堪重负以至于受损，我知道你喜欢——”Wong做鬼脸，“某些癖好，但我们得逆转这个。” _ _别反驳我，Stephen，这必须了断。__

Stephen叹了口气，恼怒地挠着鼻梁。“我觉得我没得选，是吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

“没有。”

“真会观察。现在来吧，站起来，我要施咒了。”Wong要求Stephen站起来，后者咕哝了一声服从了。“闭眼，双脚分开站立。我必须碰到你的脑袋。好吧，你可能会晕过去一会儿——”

“等等——”Stephen抬起头来。“我会晕过去？”

“这是对你施的精神魔法，始终会有信息过载的风险，导致大脑发生轻微的故障。当然了，要不是你研究得那么不耐烦，你就会知道这个了。” Wong翻了个白眼。“现在闭上你的眼睛。”

“如果我两周里都不出门怎么样呢？拜托，Wong，我喜欢这个能力。”

“你是喜欢床上的能力吧。”

“别提那个了。”

Wong摇了摇头。“不，我昨晚经历了折磨，所以现在该你了。” _ _我现在甚至都没法跟平时一那样直视你了。__

Stephen畏缩了一下，摸摸自己的后脑勺。“Wong，我很抱歉，我知道这有多尴尬，但是——”

Wong举起手指。“闭嘴。让我念完这个咒语，让你不再能听到我的想法或其他任何人的想法。”

Stephen叹了口气，点了点头。“好吧。做吧。生活会变得很无聊的。”

“拜托，你仍然可以做任何事情，你只是不能——”Wong脸色不佳。“做…… ** **那个**** 。”

“天啊Wong，你 ** **到底**** 听到了多少？”

“太多了。”他双手合十。“念咒时间！不许找借口，不许抱怨，没有任何东西。闭上眼睛，双手放在身边。”

Stephen深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，垂下双手。Wong把两只手放在他肩膀上并向下推。 _ _放松，__ Stephen可以听到，他服从了，完全垂下了双肩。

他听到了长袍的拖曳，感觉前额上飞快的触碰，然后脑子陷入了完全的空白。

 

***

Stephen喊了一声，眨眨眼。他躺在床上，他注意到了。他揉了揉额头试图将发生了什么拼凑起来。 _ _对了，W__ _ _o__ _ _ng念完了那个咒语，可以抵消读心术的咒语。过了多久了？__ Stephen瞥了一眼手机。

“下午好。”Wong的声音让他吃了一惊，Stephen抚了抚胸膛。

“天，不要这么吓我。”他看着坐在房间一角的男人，呛了一声。“你在这儿多久了？”

“你昏过去了大概三个小时，从那之后我一直在等你醒过来。”Wong召唤出一杯茶递给Stephen。“鉴于我一直在想诅咒你的事情来判断，我觉得可以放心地认为这个反咒生效了。”

Stephen噘嘴，试着看看自己还能否听到Wong想什么。什么都没有——那个咒语确实奏效了。

“没错，我什么都听不到，你又可以保留自己的想法了。”

Wong笑了。“好极了，喝茶，休息。另外，有Stark的信息。他一直发，要把你的手机都炸了。”他将Stephen的手机还给他，Stephen皱起了眉。

“你就不能发个短信告诉他，告诉他说我……晕过去了？”

Wong盯着他好像他说了最愚不可及的话。“你在开玩笑吗？一，我甚至看都不想看你的短信。我不想看到你发了什么下流短信。第二，他会抓狂的，飞到这里来打扰我的安宁，因为他会非常担心。”

Stephen怒气冲冲将手从脸颊上拿开。“行吧，我们没有发下流短信！他现在可能会更担心我三个小时没回他信息了。”他看了看信息，发现Tony只发了五条时，松了一口气。

 

** **我想你。** **

** **你去哪了，该死的，你为什么不回我信息。** **

** **验证一个理论，我现在正在想一件事情。你能听到吗？** **

** **那就是没有了。你现在可能很忙。** **

** **无论如何，等你忙完了之后就告诉我，因为我现在想的是昨晚你的弟弟他妈有多棒。** **

 

Stephen在读完最后一条短信时脸红了，感觉自己的阴/茎抽搐了一下。 _ _别在这儿。Wong在呢。__ 他叹了口气，飞快地发了一条： ** **嘿，抱歉，在施一点咒语，手机放在一边了。**** “你可以走了，Wong，我没事。”

“感觉可能会有点奇怪，”Wong警告道，“你的脑子已经习惯了，呃，其他声音。所以，当你头脑里没有持续的声音时会感觉有点奇怪，于是可能不时头晕。出现这种情况一定要喝水。”

“谢了Wong我一定会的。”Stephen微笑着，Wong点点头离开了房间。

恰在这时他的手机又嗡嗡想了起来。是Tony ** **。**** ** **什么咒语？居然能让你忽略了我的下流信息。****

Stephen笑着摇了摇头。 ** **抱歉，你的信息真棒。我很高兴你喜欢。我也是，我们应该在某个时候再做一次。;）另外，施的是一个反咒。****

** **哦，相信我，我打算再享受弟弟一次。什么的反咒？** **

Stephen呻吟了一下，阴/径又抽了抽。 ** **别说了，你把我搞兴奋了，现在让我兴奋可不是个好主意。是读心术的反咒，所以我的脑袋现在感觉有点怪怪的。****

** **什么？不再有读心术了？该死的，我还有点喜欢呢。** **

****我也是。但这是我必须要做的事情。我一开始就不该搞精神魔法的。** **

** **我能理解。但我们的新癖好就那么没了。:/** **

****是啊，Wong知道了，而且他昨晚还听到了我们的声音。给我听了听他的想法，可怜的人受伤了。** **

** **我发现我一点儿都不在乎。起码他知道了我昨天晚上搞到了一个好弟弟。** **

** **我可以过来吗？我想看看你，确保你没事。** **

****当然了。不过准备好可能要迎接Wong免不了的骂声。他可能会告诉你我不能做爱除非我好起来了。** **

** **没什么我搞定不了的。** **

****我猜你说得对。**** Stephen觉得自己笑了。他瘫软下来平躺在床上，但笑没有变。他感觉内心眩晕，仿佛一个找到了新迷恋的少年。他爱死那个了，天啊，他爱死了感觉。

 

***

大约十分钟之后Stephen就听到了Wong对Tony发表的说教。Tony打开他房间的门，一手揉着后脑勺一手拎着一个袋子。“该死的，Wong也太简单粗暴了。”

Stephen笑了。“那你可没说错。这是什么？“

Tony走到床边，坐在Stephen旁边。“给你的。我等下过几分钟再给你。所以……你再也听不到我的想法了吗？”

Stephen摇了摇头。“听不到。我只有在你说话的时候才能听到你的声音。这太……太奇怪了。”他耸了耸肩，Tony深情地望着他。

“是的，我打赌也是，一直能听到所有的声音，然后突然……什么都没有了。”Tony深吸一口气，“我其实想和你谈谈我们的事。”、

Stephen坐起来，用一个枕头撑住。“我们？关于我们的什么事？”

“好吧，我已经带你去约会，我们也已经做了两次，我还想再做……”Tony上下打量着Stephen。“好吧，之后，等你好起来之后。”

“当然。”

“你会……呃，好吧，你会觉得这是一段关系吗？”Tony问道，揉着脖子根，脸上有点红。

Stephen微笑着握住Tony的手。“我觉得是的。至少，我希望我们是的。”

Tony捏了捏Stephen的手。“那……太好了。”

Stephen盯着他，注意到了Tony有点慌张的样子看起来有多可爱讨喜，“你真是最可爱的。”

Tony做鬼脸。“我才不…… ** **可爱**** 。”

“是的，你 ** **可爱**** 。”

“我没有。”

“你有。”

“好吧。”Tony放开了Stephen，抱起双臂。“那就说明你也很可爱。”

“没问题啊。”Stephen笑着说。

“而且，我想我有点感激你做了那种读心术。”Tony耸了耸肩，而Stephen则低下了头。

“嗯？”

“好吧，我想追你，只是从来都没勇气约你出去。然后你就跳着魔法步子跑到了我身边，听到了我饥渴的屁股想要你，有点强迫我谈谈这件事。”Tony想到那纯粹荒谬的情况摇了摇头，“我的意思是说是啊，一开始因为有点被侵犯隐私感觉确实很尴尬，但至少你回应了我的感情。”

“你能想象我有多意外吗？”Stephen抿唇道。“我这辈子受过的最大震撼了。超级性感的亿万富翁Tony Stark想要我。”

“我喜欢热辣的巫师。”Tony得意地笑着抓起身边的袋子。“你可能知道这是什么了，鉴于你听过我内心的独白了。”

Stephen打开袋子，掏出两只手套。 _ _啊对了。手套。__ 他回忆起了Tony提到过的手套。“手套。”

“是的，它们是用来……”Tony清了清嗓子，“保持稳定的。我打算有一天作为一个惊喜送给你，作为你救了我一命的友好表示来着。”

“所以我戴上它们的话……”Stephen继续盯着手套——一双好看的黑色的、手指两侧有蓝色条纹的手套。“我的手会变得更稳定？”

“最大限度地减少颤抖，是的。可能不完全完美，但应该足以让你写一封信了。”

Stephen转向Tony，眼睛亮了。“我很喜欢。谢谢。”

“不，”Tony笑着说。“谢谢 ** **你**** 。”

Stephen靠过去用嘴唇啄上Tony的嘴唇，缓缓移动以保证这是个深情多感的吻。他抽开身。脸上露出笑容。“我很高兴能听到你的想法。因为那无疑是发生在我身上最好的事情了。”

“现在，我们只需要弄清楚一个新的问题。”Tony窃笑着，用拇指摩挲着Stephen的颧骨，“我要开始想念你能听到我的时候了，当我——”

“哦，别说了，别让我兴奋。”

“好吧。”Tony微笑着再次倾身。“我知道你听不见了，但我相信你还是能读出我现在的心思。”

“是的，”Stephen回以微笑，皱起了眼睛。“很好读。”他拉近了彼此之间的距离，充满感情地亲吻了Tony，用舌头舔了舔对方的下唇。

他思绪一篇清明，只能听到自己的心思。真的，只是一个简单的心思而已。

_ _天啊，我好幸运。_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：感谢Kudos和评论！  
> Twitter：@blissfulstark  
> Tumblr：ironstrangepls


End file.
